The Unexpected Turn
by NataliaPontmercy
Summary: This is a story about Natalia who is Marius, Grantaire, Gavroche, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac's sister it has mention of rape and if you don't like that then don't read. Natalia is kidnapped she is 14 and four years later she is released and looks for her brothers, she hears of a revolution and she says that that sounds like her brothers. This is a sad story at times. Please review


I own nothing but Natalia and Madeline-Rose,the rest belongs to Les Miserables

This is an alternate universe story the song Courfeyrac sings to Natalia is Pentatonix Run to you

The Unexpected Turn

**_Enjolras' POV _**

Me and several others are sitting in our meeting waiting for Marius to show and Gavroche to get back. I am thinking about what to say when Marius shows. Finally after waiting for an hour or more Marius shows up. "Marius your late."

"I know Enjolras."

After that Grantaire decides to lay into Marius as to why he seems so distant. I have to agree Marius looks as if he has seen a ghost. Marius is telling about this girl and apparently he's in love with her but he doesn't even know her name. Just then Eponine came in.

" Boys we have a slight problem downstairs," Eponine tells us.

"What sort of problem?" Grantaire asks

I am with my brother I want to know because it could be our sister Natalia here to see us. Did I forget to mention that Marius, Grantaire, Courfeyrac,Gavroche and I are all brothers. We lost our sister on a trip to town and we all thought her for dead but someone was talking about a girl about the same age and description as our Natalia would be by now. There was hope that she was still alive.

**_Natalia's POV _**

I have been listening to the talk of the town and apparently there is talk of revolution. It all sounded like my brother Enjolras and maybe Marius and if those two were involved the other three would follow. I haven't seen my brothers since I got kidnapped. I really just want to see them. I know that they will be different and may not recognize me but I am willing to risk it. So I followed Eponine who I met wondering the streets, to this place and so I knocked.

"Excuse me do you know any of these names, Grantaire, Gavroche, Marius, Enjolras, Courfeyrac?" I asked the young girl that opened the door

"yes I do why do you ask?" the young girl asked

I answered with "because they are my brothers I am their sister Natalia." At that moment Eponine heard and told the girl whose name was Madeline-Rose to let me in. Eponine then went up stairs when she came back down my brothers save Gavroche were with her and they looked so shocked to see me.

**_Marius' POV _**

I thought that I couldn't be happier than when I saw my mystery girl, but I was wrong. When I saw Natalia standing there with her golden curls flowing longer than before I was so happy.

"Natalia your alive I thought I would never see you again." I say wrapping her in a hug.

"Marius I am here to stay, and are you in love my dear brother?" Natalia asked returning the hug.

"That is what we would like to know" Grantaire said while pushing me out of the way to give Natalia a hug

"Grantaire of all the things mother and I told you the one I hoped you would remember is be nice to your brothers and respect them." Natalia said sounding so much like our mother.

"Natalia what happened to mother and father do you know?" I asked as none of us knew Grandfather wouldn't tell us

"Yes I do Marius but I will only tell when Gavroche is here." Natalia said with a sad look on her face.

**_Gavroche's POV _**

I was out on the streets looking for information that might help the revolution when I what looked to be Natalia walking towards the Cafe. I followed because I had the info I need. I arrived just as Natalia had said something about not saying until I was there.

"Listen everybody General Lamarque is dead" I say to get their attention. Natalia is the first to turn and when she sees me she rushes to me and picks me in a hug.

"Gavroche its be to long I longed to see you again" Natalia said

"Well I think you all have catching up to do," Eponine said and ushered us into an unused room.

**_Grantaire's POV _**

After we were all in the room all of us hugged Natalia as we hadn't seen in four years and see looked so different. All of us were wondering what happened to mother and father. So as Natalia sat down in front of us she looked as though she would cry. Now four of us were older than her and we never wanted to see her cry. I knew however we needed to let her talk and not interrupt her and let her cry if needed.

"Well as I said I wanted to wait until you were all here to tell you what happened to mother and father, well mother and father were out looking for me and I saw them and started walking towards them when my kidnappers decided it would be the perfect way to get me not to speak a word to the police and the killed mama and papa in front of my eyes by stabing them to death." By the time Natalia finished the short story she was in tears and all of us wen to comfort her but ultimately we let her twin Courfeyrac comfort her and it worked because she calmed instantly.

**_Courfeyrac's POV _**

Having my twin back was a god send because we as twins could feel the others emotions no matter where they were. So for the last four years I felt fear and sadness and an overwhelming sense of helplessness and trust me it sucked but I can only imagine how it was for Natalia. So with her leaning on me for comfort was the best thing that could have happened after so long of being apart.

"Courfeyrac I need to know will you stay with me tonight I just know I will have nightmares about what happened," Natalia asked and looked frightened

"Of course I will stay with you Nat," I said using the nickname we used to. The rest of the boys looked shocked and relieved that it was back to normal in a sense. I just knew that they were all thinking how do we tell her that we will fight at the barricade and that we could die. I know that i couldn't tell her not after what I felt her go through.

**_Natalia's POV _**

I think that my twin forgot that we can hear each others thoughts as well as feeling each others emotions. So i heard him thinking about the upcoming barricade fight and that they were fighting in it. This was the worst thing ever i already lost my parents I wasn't losing my brothers after I just found them.

"You guys are fighting at the barricade and you could die. I wish it weren't so but you are all stubborn just like father I just don't want to lose you so soon after I have found you. You can do as you wish but don't expect me to talk for a few days." With that I was satisfied and I walked out of the room leaving them all in shock. I looked for Eponine and asked her where Courfeyrac's room was and she showed me. I went in and I laid on the bed and sobbed. Eponine came in and asked what was wrong and so I told her.

**_Eponine's POV _**

As Natalia walked out of the she asked where Courfeyrac was sleeping, so I took her there and she laid down and started to sob. I asked what was and she told me everything and at that point I knew there were things that she didn't tell her brothers. So I asked if I could tell them and Natalia said sure. I went back downstairs and went into the room that I ushered them into and saw all the boys in shock. "Boys there is something that you need to know but Natalia couldn't bring her self to tell you. Natalia is pregnant and she was raped." I say just to get it out there as I said this the boys looked torn between what to do.

**_Enjolras' POV _**

As Eponine told us what Natalia couldn't we were all heartbroken and torn but at least we knew why she didn't want us to fight. Now all of us had something to fight for. The one thing that the National guard didn't know was that we had some very talented people with unusual gifts that would help us with this revolution. We needed to convince Natalia that our family heritage would protect us but she currently wasn't talking to us so we were at a loss at what to do. Just then Courfeyrac looked as though he was using his twin sense to reach to Natalia, he probably felt her pain and despair and wanted to comfort her. After about thirty seconds he looked crestfallen.

"Nat shut me out she won't let me help. I lost and I am scared for her," Courfeyrac said with tears in his eyes. Its been some time since any of us had cried in front of each other but at this moment Courfeyrac was hurt and needed it. I walked to him and wrapped him in a hug. He was shocked but return the hug and broke down sobbing.

**_No One's POV _**

After Natalia shut out Courfeyrac she broke down sobbing as well but she knew that even though she wasn't talking to the boys Courfeyrac wouldn't break his promise to her. That night was hell for all of them because they were all torn between what to do. The boys knew that with their heritage of being magical they could help Natalia even if she shut them out emotionally and mentally. All of them had the power to use sorcery in a way but none of them did unless it was an emergency. So they knew that no matter what Natalia could help them and save them if need be. Enjolras was the one that eventually told Natalia the whole plan and that help settle her fears and she started to talk to them but still kept them out emotionally and mentally and it started to weigh on Courfeyrac a lot because he was worried for his twin. Courfeyrac and Grantaire knew there was something else that Natalia wasn't telling and they knew they need to find out. Marius was also worried and very perceptive knew that Natalia wouldn't tell what ever she was hiding to any of them but Eponine so he told Eponine that the boys knew she was hiding something that they need to know.

So Eponine went to Natalia and talked girl to girl. Eponine learned that Natalia saw more than her parents getting stabbed to death. Natalia saw her mother beaten and raped several times before she was stabbed and she saw her father branded and his hair shaved off crudely then beaten till he couldn't stand before he was stabbed. Eponine knew that this is what Natalia was hiding but what she couldn't figure out is why she would hide that from Grantaire, Marius, Courfeyrac. and Enjolras. Eponine understood why she hid it from Gavroche he was to young to hear that about his parents to that extent. Natalia also told Eponine about how she was starved, beaten, and whored out on a daily basis for years before she became pregnant and they let her go with no money and only the dress that she had made. Eponine was not sure that the boys were ready to hear all that but she knew that at least could read her mind and know the truth. So she went to find the boys and when she did she said "I don't care who does it but someone needs to read my mind because I can't say what I have been told." Courfeyrac who was driving himself insane with worry read Eponine's mind and what he heard was not something he ever expected, after he read her mind he ran out of the room and to Natalia and wrapped her in his arms and started to sing the lullaby that he knew she loved.

**_Courfeyrac's POV _**

Eponine came into and we knew that she had talk to Nat but Eponine told us that we would have to read her mind as she couldn't say what she had heard. I was going insane with worry so I read Eponine's mind and as I found out that my mother was beaten and raped and my father was branded and beaten before they were stabbed was hell, but the worse part was the part when I heard my sister was starved beaten and made a whore by her kidnappers until she got pregnant and they released her. I was so heartbroken that I did the only thing that I could and that was to go and sing to my darling twin Natalia.

" A light in the room

It was you who was standing there

Tried it was true

As your glance met my stare

But your heart your drifted off

Like the land split by sea

I tried to go, to follow

To kneel down at your feet

I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you

I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you

I've been settling scores

I've been fighting so long

But I've lost your war

And our kingdom is gone

How shall I win back

Your heart which was mine

I have broken bones and tattered clothes

I've run out of time

I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you

I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you

oh,oh,oh

I will break down the gates of heaven

A thousand angels stand waiting for me

Oh, take my heart and I"ll lay down my weapons

Break my shackles to set me free

I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you

I'll run (I'll run), I'll run (I'll run), I'll run, run to you

Mm,mm,mm,mm"

As I was singing our brothers joined us and started singing with me and eventually we all felt Natalia let us back emotionally and mentally and we all sent her comfort and love and she clung to me as though she was going to lose me and that was the most I had depend on us. The next day we all went to the barricade and we fought and survived and Marius and Cosette as we learned was her named married and Natalia gave birth to a healthy little girl that she named

Mariette Belle Pontmercy. and the rest is for another day but we survived and were happy.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
